The Serotonin Club, founded in 1987, is an international association for biomedical scientists who are interested in research on any aspect of the neurotransmitter serotonin. Serotonin continues to be the focus for research important to substance abuse, pain, cardiovascular function, digestive processes, and especially mental health. Drugs that influence serotonergic neurotransmission are used to treat major depression, schizophrenia, mania, anxiety, eating disorders, panic, and post-traumatic stress disorder. The Serotonin Club sponsors an international meeting on serotonin every other year, and hosts annual lectures and dinners held in association with the American Society for Neuroscience meeting. The Serotonin Club Meeting for 2010 will be held July 9-11 in Montreal. The Club's overall goal is to conduct an international meeting on serotonin research that will be of the highest possible scientific quality in order to attract and educate both young and senior investigators. An innovative feature of the 2010 Meeting program is the addition of one junior scientist, selected from submitted abstracts, to speak per symposium. The primary aim of this R13 application is to provide financial support to students, post-doctoral fellows and junior researchers (i.e. young investigators not more than three years past their postdoctoral period of training) to enable them to attend and participate in the 2010 Serotonin Club Meeting. Bursaries will be provided at two levels: 1. Travel Awards will be given to 12 young investigators (ie. students, post-doctoral fellows, junior researchers), chosen to be featured as the fourth speaker in one of each of the 12 symposia. The award will cover the registration fee, airfare, housing and subsistence costs for each of the young investigators participating in the symposia;2. Outstanding Abstract Awards will be given to 10 young investigators (ie. students, post-doctoral fellows, junior researchers). These awards will cover the registration fee and a portion of expenses to attend the meeting for these young researchers. The purpose of the Travel Awards and the Outstanding Abstract Awards is to support the attendance of young investigators at the Serotonin Club Meeting. The objective of these Awards is to encourage the involvement and career development of young researchers through their exposure to the members of the Serotonin Club and science presented at the Meeting. The opportunity to attend the Serotonin Club Meeting will foster the careers of young scientists by affording them the opportunity to (i) participate in an outstanding scientific program, (ii) learn the most recent, and often unpublished, advances in serotonin research, and (iii) meet and interact with internationally distinguished researchers and scientists with whom they had previously known only through literature. The Serotonin Club recognizes the importance of mentoring to the professional development of junior scientists. All awardees will participate in the Mentorship Program. The Mentoring Program provides formal opportunities for young investigators to benefit from access to more experienced researchers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Serotonin research is important to substance abuse, pain, cardiovascular systems, digestive processes, and especially mental health. Serotonergic drugs are used to treat depression, schizophrenia, mania, anxiety, eating disorders, panic, and post-traumatic stress disorder. By supporting the attendance of young scientists to the Serotonin Club Meeting, Travel and Outstanding Abstract awards will foster the careers of young scientists by affording them the opportunity to (i) participate in an outstanding scientific program, (ii) learn about the most recent advances in serotonin research, and (iii) meet and interact with internationally distinguished researchers with whom they had previously known only through literature.